1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluorene derivative having an oxirane ring or an oxetane ring, a polymer obtained from the derivative and uses thereof
2. Related Art
It is known that when a polymerizable compound is liquid crystals, a polymer having an optical anisotropy is obtained by polymerizing the compound. See JP 2001-055573 A/2001. This is because orientation of molecules in the liquid crystals is fixed by polymerization. The examples of such compound are liquid crystal compounds having an acryloyloxy group. See JP 2001-154019 A/2001. Further desired is a liquid crystal compound having characteristics such that it is polymerized at room temperature, that it is are polymerized even in the air, and that it is readily polymerized by irradiation with UV rays. See JP 2005-60373 A/2005 (US 2005/0031801 A).